<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmer Than a Rofjin by sassyseme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980690">Warmer Than a Rofjin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyseme/pseuds/sassyseme'>sassyseme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheeky Humor, F/M, and as always, honestly just overall kindness and decency turns to romance, hugging but awkward, i too am awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyseme/pseuds/sassyseme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is worried about Jaal after rescuing Moshae Sjefa. She decides to sneak to his room but comes across the disapproving Moshae first. There’s time before they arrive on Aya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaal Ama Darav &amp; Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmer Than a Rofjin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Reads 10-12 min)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sam?”<b><br/></b></p><p>“Yes, Pathfinder.”</p><p>Sara sighed, hugging her pillow tightly while lying on her side. The words muffled out, “Can you check on Jaal for me, maybe without him knowing?” The dark twinkle of space and stars gleaned over her bed through the window as she waited for the AI’s response.</p><p>“I can scan his vitals and emotional state, but if I communicate with him, he will <em>know</em>—“</p><p>“The first option is fine,” she snapped, biting her tongue for sounding more aggravated than she was, and especially to Sam. Just... after so many missions on Voeld for a week and finally rescuing the Moshae, she was exhausted.</p><p>The AI seemed unaffected by the tone and affirmed her. Then she was left to silence, or what would have been if not for the steady hums of the ship and slight breeze from the small vent on her nightstand.</p><p>Sam finally said, “My sensors indicate that Jaal’s vital signs are stable, physically speaking-”</p><p>She sighed, feeling a small smile of relief touch her face and her chest decompress. “Good, he is feeling alright.”</p><p>“Well-” Sam’s voice changed an octave, one of his few human moments that made her flinch. “It’s not accurate to conclude that he is well emotionally, that is, he is crying. But, physically his vital signs-” he went on.</p><p>Her brows twitched as she sat up slowly to face mini Sam on her desk, still clutching the pillow. Sam glowed a darker blue as if surprised. “What do you mean <em>crying</em>?”</p><p>“Crying is the physical act of releasing-”</p><p>“Sam! You said he’s fine!” She shouted then growled under her breath.</p><p><em>“Yes,”</em> Sam said with emphasis. “His life is not in imminent danger, I would assume that is what you meant, Pathfinder. In fact, crying is a healthy form of releasing one’s emotions which can prevent physical stress on the body. Pathfinder, I would recommend that you cry more rather than raise your stress level by...” he went on again.</p><p>She crossed her arms, thinking over the Angara rather than responding to Sam. <em>Crying.</em> That wasn’t a good sign after their trip to the Kett base, or maybe it was. Angara were fairly emotional, perhaps that release was what he needed. Her nails dug into her forearms in the same thought until Sam interjected, louder this time. </p><p>“Pathfinder, if you apply more pressure you may injure yourself.”</p><p>She halted her strength and humming biotics, looking down at the pillow that wheezed in discomfort, a single feather popping loose. The red nail marks were deep but now fading on her skin.</p><p>“I have to go see him,” she finally said, rising from her blanket. “You can sleep, for now, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Sam said nothing else, only powered off at his node, watched by her. Should she have said good night? She bit her lip, feeling guilty. The thought left her as the doors to the lower hallway opened.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The ship was silent save for its hums, but still, she tiptoed outside of her room to pass the medical lab without being seen. Well, that was the plan before she stepped too close and the door opened automatically.</p><p>She gulped, staring at Moshae Sjefa who lay on the furthest white bed, gazing with tired yet respectable eyes, all those years of wisdom locking into Sara in so few seconds. A tinge of guilt hit Sara for not having accepted Sjefa's request to blow up the Kett station, but she swallowed it and walked in slowly, a formal stance about her. Saving the Angara left inside mattered.</p><p>“We should be back to Aya soon, thank you again for allowing us to escort you.”</p><p>Moshae Sjefa sat up slightly, nodding her head. There was no indication that she was still upset from hours earlier, so Sara lowered her shoulders slightly, sighing out tension. There’d be no point in tinkering around like a scared Pyjak.</p><p>“We do not fully agree, but I am grateful for my life. Your doctor mentioned that it is late in human hours.” </p><p><em>So why are you here?</em> Sara filled in the blank.</p><p>“Uh.” She shifted awkwardly. “Yes, it is late, but the crew rests on their own time. I tend to make rounds to check on everyone…”</p><p>Sjefa shifted to drink from a vase-shaped mug that Sara recognized as Jaal’s, one he’d logged in his inventory email from Aya. The older Angara drank without paying mind to Sara’s intense stare, which she was unaware of herself. </p><p>“Jaal,” Sjefa said quietly, lowering the mug. “Have you checked in on him as well?”</p><p>“No, I am about to,” Sara muttered, making a note to relax her voice. Usually Sam had to remind her. She didn’t know why she still stared at the mug. Jaal had said the Moshae was <em>years</em> older than him, but- <em>ugh- enough thinking- not my business.</em></p><p>Sjefa resumed her position of laying down but propped up by a pillow. “Well, he is not feeling well after such upsetting discovery; it would be wise not to disturb him.”</p><p>The words made Sara blink back, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Jaal had spent hours talking to Sjefa in the lab after their debriefing, and now she didn't want her to talk to him at all? “He’s my teammate now… so I care.”</p><p>“And you are still an alien. There are certain things an <em>outsider </em>will not understand about the Angara no matter how much good you <em>intend </em>to do.” Sara’s jaw parted, unable to respond. “I will rest for now, unless you have other questions.”</p><p>Sara shook her head, watching the Moshae sink back under the blankets of the bed, then she pivoted to the door with a bitter taste in her mouth and only tightening her fists after she'd left sight, choosing to slink back toward her room to not risk passing by the med bay window that overlooked the cargo bay.</p><p>Of course, Sara knew that she wasn’t the same species as Jaal. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t his leader and friend! Neither Vetra, Drack, or Kallo had spoken such bitter sentiment.<em> They also have not had their species ravaged by Kett</em>, as Sam would have reasoned with her had he been awake.</p><p>Sara sighed and climbed the ladder next to her room, reminding herself to have compassion for the Angara woman, especially one so old and wise<em> and important </em>to their interspecies alliance in a new galaxy.</p><p><em>Jaal</em>. Her initial goal returned to mind, crossing the bridge to the communication room where the Asari doctor usually worked. Lexi wasn’t there, likely out trying to prod Gil or taking a rest before she continued to monitor the Moshae. Sara shook her head, focused on the task at hand—whatever that task was. </p><p>Jaal’s door—er, the tech lab—didn’t open for her, it was locked. <em>Sam</em>, she thought into her personal channel. There was silence. <em>Crap, I told him to sleep. Old fashioned way, it is.</em> Lifting a hand, she knocked twice on the metal door. Silence. <em>Alright, let’s be more direct, Ryder blood. </em></p><p>Sara opened her omni-tool, setting a line with Jaal.</p><p>He answered in seconds, “Pathfinder,” but his voice was heavy and sounded more like a somber orchestra than bold with its usual strength. Her heart sank slightly for the Angara.</p><p>“I’d like to enter your room.” She tried to sound commanding, or like she was in charge, but if he’d said no, would she press him to let her in? The thought sat for a moment along with pending anxiety before the door opened. </p><p>Sara cleared her mind and stepped into the dark lab in which he had made his quarters. She’d only been in it twice, once when getting a tour of the ship and the other time seeing if he had made himself <em>at home </em>fine. <em>Not that he ever asked if he could use it.</em> But... it was fine. Everything was fine, fine, fine.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Jaal.”</p><p>He cleared into view, rising from his bed to trudge toward her, his posture slumped slightly. She tilted her head to meet his large, teary eyes, fully black with light blue irises and he hadn’t bothered to wipe them. Showing emotions never bothered Angara. That was their way.</p><p>“Are you alright?” she asked, knowing full well he wasn’t, but it was also the human way to ask obvious questions because humans hated giving in to the minuscule chance that they might be wrong. </p><p>“No.” His chest shook slightly and he balled his fists. “I am so grateful to have rescued the beloved Moshae, but my heart… it is… hurting for my fallen brethren, the ones who were used by the Kett.”</p><p>She traced her eyes over his purple skin and to the dark thick shirt he wore, revealed by the absence of his turquoise poncho-er-<em>rofjinn</em>. </p><p>A breathy sigh escaped as he wiped a large hand over his cheeks, allowing room for more tears. “It is kind that you are checking in on me again, but perhaps it is best that you don’t at this moment.” </p><p>The words stunned Sara, sounding similar to Sjefa's cold sentiment. But for Jaal that was a rarity she’d not seen for weeks since he’d first appeared on the ship. Her dropped jaw and widened eyes must have alerted him to her mood. </p><p>“I- have I offended you?” He lowered his brows slightly, dark eyes growing deeper than his voice. “I did not mean to offend you-”</p><p>“Look”—she raised a hand as high as it could go with their height difference. </p><p>His confused eyes scrolled over her small palm. “Are you hurt?”</p><p><em>“No,</em> in the metaphorical sense- just-” She gave up and rubbed her brow with the same hand. “You <b>don’t </b>have to handle it all on your own, Jaal.”</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the ground between them, wide shoulders tense.</p><p>“I’m checking in again because you’re important to the team,” her voice was lower this time, calm so that he knew to trust her, and her right hand found itself squeezing his shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said quietly, eyes growing glossy again.</p><p>“Just-” She thought over the many physical interactions that Angara displayed on Aya and Havarl. Then she slid a second hand to his other shoulder, eliciting a tint of surprise over his brow while she reached both arms, voice straining slightly. “Come here.”</p><p>Sara's arms struggled to lock around his broad shoulders, and her spine arched slightly from the stretch until warm arms slid around her back, lifting her into his embrace and taking pressure from her. <em>There, a hug.</em> And it was imperative that he’d received it, rather than gotten offended and created a political species scandal... <em>I really need to think first. </em></p><p>Jaal held her gently as she leaned her cheek against his neck fold, sighing into the gentle electromagnetic current that flowed from his body to hers. He breathed into her hair, beginning to shake slightly, and then she felt warm tears touch her shoulder. She didn’t mind, only relaxed further into his arms, allowing him the connection that he needed and closing her own eyes. </p><p>A moment passed.</p><p>“Ryder,” he said quietly, lowering her from his hold enough that their faces were centered.</p><p>“Hm?” She looked up, blinking back tears.</p><p>“<b>You </b>don’t have to handle it on your own, either.” He smiled slightly as his eyes scrolled over her with utmost concern despite his own pain.</p><p>A chuckle escaped her, another human action. Humans laughed when in discomfort or to keep from falling apart. “I know, I-” She shook her head, blinking again. “It will sound stupid, I swear you’re going to laugh.”</p><p>Now he smiled fully, humming in his chest, which she felt through her torso. “I may. That does not make me less curious.”</p><p>Her arms loosened around his neck, allowing her to slide back down to the floor. Curse her height and all of the aliens and humans who were taller than her. She dusted her thighs off, for why, simply out of habit. “It’s just funny…”</p><p>“Humorous?” he asked, taking a seat on his bed. </p><p>She eyed the desk-chair near him and then sat next to him instead, a brief moment of laziness at the thought of pulling it out before she said, “No. Funny as in interesting, or, rather striking to me.” Humans liked to use words out of their original context.</p><p>He said nothing, taking note of the word's double-meaning and looking over her shoulder. Her hands balled into fists over her lap. “But I don’t think I’ve hugged anyone for 600 years, that hits kind of hard.”</p><p>“Is- no- hm-” Jaal furrowed his brow, humming in his chest to form words that would translate properly. “You were asleep for 600 years, as well as anyone you could have hugged.” He didn’t add that it scared him to imagine going that long without hugging one of his eight brothers or sisters, or twelve cousins, or five mothers, or—no, going without physical affection would be <em>unheard</em> <em>of</em> for an Angara.</p><p>“I know,” she chuckled, which halted his thoughts. “I didn’t hug my dad, though, once I left cryo, and now he’s gone.” She smiled, which confused Jaal. Humans smiled when they were both happy <em>and </em>sad, but their eyes gave away which emotion it was. Sara was sad.</p><p>He placed an arm around her shoulders as she laughed again, shaking her head, a sort of half-hug that he’d received from Liam once, and the only connection possible with their side-by-side seating.</p><p>“It makes it real, hugging people, the possibility that I might lose them. And now I really could lose Scott if we don’t defeat the Kett.” She leaned against his shoulder, grateful for his large and warm size. “My brother could never wake up... he’s my only family.”</p><p>Jaal rubbed her shoulder, quiet next to her. Such peace was one he hadn’t felt in so long, sitting next to someone without the pressure of being a great leader, bringing honor to his family name, or with brothers to look up to him. But to know their <em>pain</em> connected them made him feel less weary, and his tears had stopped.</p><p>To meet such a strange and interesting alien as she, it must have been fate.</p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I wrote this because I really like the Jaal/Ryder connection, even though I'm only halfway through the game, haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>